NGE GOSSIP? JANGAN!
by Achira1412
Summary: Shinichi, Heiji, Hakuba dan Kaito yang lagi-lagi asik nge gossip, di akhir acara malah kena sandal. Why? Penasaran? Mau Tau? Ketik REG eh bukan, maksud RnR XD


**NGE GOSSIP? JANGAN!**

**RATE: T**

**GENRE: HUMOR**

**DISCLAIMER: DETECTIVE CONAN BY GOSHO AOYAMA**

**STORY BY: ACHIRA1412**

**WARNING: OOC, GAJE, ABAL, GARING LSP (Lan SaPanunggalanipun) #plak (Note: LSP b. Jawanya Dll)**

**= PERHATIAN =**

**Fic ini hanya untuk hiburan semata :3**

* * *

Siang hari yang panas nan matahari menyinari sang surya (nahloh). 4 Detektif, eh salah, maksud 3 detektif dan 1 maling tentunya lagi ngumpul di Cafe. Biasa acara sebulan sekali, mereka pada ngumpul bareng. Maklum pada sibuk ngurusin kasus, yang 1 pastinya sibuk nyolong barang.

"Eh udah lama ya kita ga ngumpul" kata tuh maling 1 ya siapa lagi klo ga si Bakaito alias Kaito.

"Kan kita terakhir kita ketemu 1 bulan yg lalu, gak terlalu lama juga" timpal salah 1 detektif yang bernama Heiji.

"Emang sebulan itu berapa hari sih?" tanya Kaito.

"Nyeh, gitu aja ga tau! 90 hari lah!" seru detektif yang 1 lagi bernama Shinichi.

"Apaan! Malu-maluin lu! Elu detektif tapi 1 bulan berapa hari aja ga ngarti, ya 45 hari lah!" kata Heiji.

"Tuh jawaban malah tambah ngaco, yang bener itu 3... 5 hari sob!" jawab detektif yang lain bernama Hakuba dengan pe-denya yang belum tentu tuh jawaban bener.

"Wah Hakuba hebat" puji Shinichi dan Heiji. Apanya yang harus dipuji coba?

"Bukannya 1 bulan ada 30 hari ya?" tanya Kaito lagi.

"Lah tuh tau!"

"Detektif aneh"

"Eh, gimana sekolah lu Shinichi?" tanya Heiji mengalihkan perhatian.

"Biasa aja, yang bikin ga biasa itu gurunya, sarap stress! Dikit-dikit kasih tugas, tugasnya aneh pula!" gerutu Shinichi.

"Biasa lah sob, guru kan gitu ga peduli derita kita apa" kata Hakuba menenangkan Shinichi.

"Iya, klo tugasnya praktek atau teori sih ga masalah! Tapi ni tugas gilak banget!"

"Emang apa tugasnya?"

"Masa gw disuruh jadi pembantu, suruh mijet kek! Suruh beliin makanan kek! Suruh nganterin tugas ini kek! Suruh itu suruh ini, emangnya gw Pembantu Sekolahan?" gerutu Shinichi.

"Jyah, itu mah bukan tugas, itu mah disuruh-suruh. Lagian ente juga pantes jadi OB" kata Kaito sambil ketawa di atas deritanya Shinichi.

"Mending gw OB, daripada situ Babu!"

"Udah-udah jangan pada brantem! Sekarang gimana selokan eh selokan, maksud sekolahnya Kaito dan Hakuba yang kebetulan juga ente ente semua sekelas" kata Heiji menenangkan daripada tuh "DUO RIBUT" berantem dan ngributin cafe.

"Kami?" tanya Hakuba dan Kaito dengan blo'onnya #plak

"Bukan! Kambing. Yaiyalah, masa yaiyadong. Elu aja sekolah! Masa Sekodong!"

"Guru gw ngeselin banget! Setiap hari gak dikasih PR!" seru Kaito.

"Enak lah, kayak gitu ngeselin, berarti lu anak rajin ya Kait(?)" kata Shinichi.

"Lu kira gw layangan apa? (dibaca: Kite yang dibaca 'kait' artinya layangan)" omel Kaito.

"Ya sih, tapi... habis pulang sekolah langsung ulangan mulu! Kepala gw pecah disumpeli ama tuh guru, apalagi tuh guru njelasinnya ngubeng ngubeng keliling kota lagi!" jelas Hakuba dengan jengkelnya.

"Wah di sini pada STB ya?" tanya Heiji.

"STB? Apaan noh?"

"Sekolah Tidak Bahagia"

"Bener banget lu!" kata Shinichi meng-iyakan.

"Untung sekolah gw ga STB" kata Heiji lega.

"Emang sekolah elu begimana?" tanya Hakuba penasaran mirip lagu Rhoma Kelapa #eh.

"Sekolah gw? Sekolah gw mah suruh ngerjain tugasnya pak Bon sama buat laporan tentang lingkungan sekitar! Bhuwakakaka" kata Heiji dengan tawanya yang menggelora dan membahana.

"Jiaah! ITU MAH MULTIPLICATION eh salah kan, maksud Multiple Worked(?)" seru Hakuba.

"Multiple Worked itu apaan?" tanya Heiji ndeso.

"Gw aja ga tau apaan"

"CAPE DEH!"

"Kenapa ga cepe?"

"KEENAKAN ELU!"

"Btw, kalian semua pada ikut ekskul apa aja?" tanya Shinichi mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Klo gw paski! Udah ampe nasional loh!" pamer Hakuba.

"Ente paski?"

"Iye, emang kenape?"

"Paski apa?"

"Paskita nyasar ke kuburan! Ya pastinya paskibra lah yaw" jawab Hakuba.

"Tau paskibra! Maksudnya nama tim paskibranya apa!" jelas Shinichi sambil ngacak-acak rambutnya karena kesel. Sabar aja lah mas bro.

"Tim nya... gw lupa"

"GUBRAK!"

"Klo gw sih, ekskul kelincahan tangan!" seru Kaito dengan sombongnya.

"Apaan tuh? Klub main rubik?" tanya Heiji.

"Bukan!"

"Klub Nyusun gelas?"

"Bukan!"

"Klub main piano?"

"Bukan juga!"

"Terus apadong?" tanya Heiji yang udah nyerah daritadi jawabannya BUKAN mirip kulit kerang ajaib. Puja Kulit Kaito Ajaiib! Ulululululu, ANGGOTA KLUB! #nahloh.

"Kelincahan tangan itu, maksudnya NYOLONG BARANG!" jawab Kaito.

"Ngomong aja sekalian, ekskul maling! Apa susahnya?" omel Shinichi.

"Klo itu kan secara kasarnya, gw njelasinnya secara halus! Gitu loh!"

"Itumah bukan halus, TAPI GAIB ALIAS GAJELAS! Udah ah, Klo lu Heiji ekskul apa?" tanya Shinichi daripada dia brantem ama Kaito. Akhirnya dia sadar diri kalau dia ada di tempat umum. Daripada dia ntar kayak tomat dipenyet gara-gara diliatin orang banyak?

"Gw? Gw gak ikut ekskul" jawab Heiji. Dan dirasa kayaknya jawabannya yang paling bener dan normal.

"Kenapa? Males?"

"Bukan"

"Gak ada yg cocok?"

"Bukan juga"

"Lalu?"

"Ekskulnya dijadiin mapel semua" kata Heiji.

"Ternyata..." Shinichi sweatdrop.

"Lah elu sendiri ekskul apa?" tanya Hakuba.

"Gw? Gw ikut ekskul PBB" jawab Shinichi.

"PBB?"

"Pokoknya Buanyak Buanget!"

"Jyah! Kirain apaan" ujar Kaito.

"Eh Kaito, katanya elu udah jadian ya? PJ dong PJ!" seru Heiji seketika. Kaito cengo. Memang sih, dia baru jadian ama Aoko.

"Gw lg ga punya duit nih" kata Kaito.

"Nyolong aja toh! Apa susahnya" saran Hakuba yang jadi SESAT demi mendapatkan PJ.

"Gw lagi males nyolong nih" ujar Kaito yang insyaf sesaat.

"Gimana jadian pertama ama siapa tuh namanya, Aoko?" tanya Shinichi.

"NGESELIN! Setiap Minggu dia ngajak gw jalan-jalan, tenaga gw harus dobel bwt nyolong ama jalan-jalan sama tuh anak! Pinginnya berdua mulu! Lama-lama gw lempar sepatu!" gerutu Kaito.

"Maklum, pacar pertama juga gitu sob. Pinginnya berduaan mulu" kata Hakuba menenangkan.

"Iya sih, tapi setiap menit SMS, BBM, Nge-tweet, Kirim stat ke wall fb gw, di telpon, email juga. Lama-lama gw kesel nih! Klo ga dibales, pasti besok sekolah ditanya gini, 'Bakaito! Kemaren kenapa sms ga dibales, telepon ga dijawab, tweet ku gak kau bales, emailku juga, trus stat fb ku ga kirim balik ke wall atau komen, BBM juga diabaikin! Bakaito dah ga sayang ma ku lg, kau jahat!' Sumpah ngeselin bgt, padahal juga setiap hari di sekolah ketemu pula" jelas Kaito dengan emosi yang udah bawa-bawa panci buat protes kenaikan Bahan Baku Makan(?).

"Emang biasanya dia tanya gimana?" Heiji penasaran.

"Kaito gi ap? Udah makan belum? Udah mandi belum, jangan lupa gosok gigi. Udah tidur blum? Kok ga di jawab sih? APAAN SIH! Lama-lama gw kesel sendiri" Kaito masih emosi ampe tuh wajan meleleh. Panas banget dah. Sedangkan Shinichi, Hakuba dan Heiji menjauh 5 langkah liat Kaito yang terbakar sama api emosi. Moga-moga nggak gosong item kinclong ya?

"Ya... Yang sabar ya Kaito" kata Shinichi menenangkan yang keliatan masihtegang, baru kali ini dia liat Kaito marah kaya Iblis ketabrak tiang listrik.

"Permisi, gw mau ke toilet dulu" Heiji langsung ngacir.

"Eh? Dia takut?" Tanya Kaito kembali polos seakan-akan tak terjadi apa-apa. Semua hanya cengo tak mengerti. Cepet banget sembuhnya.

"Kok kalian pada cengo sih? Emang gw kenapa?"

"Masa elu lupa? Elu tadi ngamuk kayak Buto Ijo tau gak! Serem banget lebih serem dari Kuntilanak kepleset di tangga!" teriak Hakuba gajelas bikin 1 Cafe bising.

"Emangnya gw tadi warna ijo?"

"Eh, iya ya, tadi dia warnanya bukan ijo" gumam Hakuba.

"Kan tadi warnanya merah berarti... Buto Merah!" seru Shinichi.

"Yak betul!"

"BUTO MERAH! DI MANA!" Kaito shock terus ngumpet di bawah meja. Lagi-lagi semua cengo ngliatin Kaito. Bukannya yang dimaksud itu dia? Ah, tau lah.

"Se.. Sekarang dah ilang kok Kaito ^^" ujar Shinichi sambil menahan sweatdrop.

"Eh, tadi ada yang kulewatkan?" tanya Heiji seketika yang datang tak diundang, pulang makan udang(?) #nahloh?

"Gak ada"

"Oh ya Hakuba, elu juga katanya pacaran sama siapa itu namanya, Akuko eh bukan Akoko eh salah, Akuokuo Ehh, salah lagi, siapa sih? Aka...ku? Siapa sih!" Heiji bingung sendiri. Semua sweatdrop.

"AKAKO WOI~!"

"Nah itu!"

"Elu tau darimana sih? Up to Date banget?" Hakuba heran.

"Iya lah, GW GITU LOH!"

"Iya memang bener sih, tp NGESELIN BGT!" kata Hakuba.

"Sama kyak Aoko?" tebak Shinichi.

"Bukan! Dia itu bahas tentang Kaito mulu! Dikit-dikit, Kaito! Klo gak Kaito, Kid. Pacarnya sebenernya siapa sih! Gw bingung sendiri" jelas Hakuba jengkel.

"Wah, ternyata dia masih fans setiaku, ga berubah" kata Kaito.

"Sekalian aja lu, punya dua pacar!"

"Kok bisa nge fans ama Kaito sih? Kaga ada yang lebih kali, dia kan Cuma seorang maling yang mencuri barang" kata Heiji heran.

"Di mana-mana juga maling mencuri barang Heiji" timpal Shinichi mulai kesel.

"Oh iya ya"

"Emang dia bahas apa aja tentang gw?" tanya Kaito.

"Pin BB lu berapa, Twitter lu apa, No. Lu apa, facebook lu berapa..."

"Kebalik woi!"

"Ah sekarep gw! Hobi lu apa, makanan fav. Lu apa, yang lu benci apa, padahal gw ga tau semua"

"Ckckck, fans fanatik aku lah!" seru Kaito dengan pedenya ampe kakinya dia taruh di meja dan nginjek cake strawberry. Sayang bgt kue nya jadi mblenyek.

"Woi! Itu cake gw! Malah lu injak! Kaki lu tuh bau!" protes Heiji.

"Ya maaph pak, ga sengaja"

"Soal cake gw jadi inget Ran" gumam Shinichi.

"Ciyeee, pacarnya ni yeee... Ihiir" sorak Kaito gajelas.

"Bukan itu! Setiap hari uang gw dihabisin ama tuh penyedot debu" ujar Shinichi.

"Emangnya kenapa?" tanya Hakuba.

"Setiap hari beli cake, shopping, beli cake, shopping, beli cake..."

"Shopping!" tebak Heiji.

"Salah, belanja! Lama-lama uang gw habis beneran!" gerutu Shinichi.

"Shopping sama Belanja itu SAMA dodol!" seru Kaito.

"Beda! Klo shopping itu bahasa Inggris, klo belanja itu bahasa Indonesia" kata Shinichi.

"SAMA SAJA!"

"Pada PTB ya?" ucap Heiji.

"Apaan tuh PTB? Pacaran Tidak Bahagia?"

"Salah! Pada Tidakbahagia Berpacaran!" kata Heiji.

"Itu mah PTBB!" seru Kaito.

"Yang buat gw juga ya semau gw lah! Mana suka!"

"Emang pacar lu gimana?" tanya Shinichi.

"Pacar gw..."

"Eh, gw punya perasaan ga enak" kata Kaito lirih dan agak merinding dan memotong pembicaraan Heiji.

"Sa... Sama" timpal Hakuba yang ikutan merinding.

"Elu sehati ya ama gw?" ujar Shinichi.

"Ya iyalah, orang ada iblis di situ! Tuh!" seru Heiji sambil nunjuk 4 atau 3 cewe lagi deathglare yang bikin seluruh pengunjung cafe merinding karena kebetulan pawangnya belum dateng #buagh!

"Shinichi-kun... Kau tadi bilang apa tentang ku?" tanya cewe 1 yang bernama Ran.

"Eh ayang Ran, eng.. enggak ko! Ga bilang apa-apa!" kata Shinichi sambil mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

"Klo ga trima pacaran ma gw putusin aja sekalian! Gw rela kok" ancam Ran dengan muka deathglare nya yg mirip IBLIS KESASAR DI KUBURAN. (Ini lagi! Iblis nyasar di kuburan).

"BAKAITO! ELU NGOMONG APA SOAL GW!" teriak cewe yang 1 lagi yang mirip Ran bernama Aoko.

"Gw ga bilang apa-apa soal elu! Sumpah!" bantah Kaito.

"Emangnya gw budeg apa? Elu kesel kan ama gw soalnya hub. Elu terus? NGAKU AJA DAH!" seru Aoko sambil mematahkan tangannya eh bukan maksud pemanasan, dan siap-siap menendang bokong Kaito.

"Bagus ya, ngomongin orang di siang-siang gini" kata Akako dengan deathglare nya sambil bawa fudu doll dan palu yang siap-siap buat santet.

"Eh? Eng.. Enggak, nggak kok" ujar Hakuba gugup. Ketiga detektif 1 maling itu..., eh Atau 2 detektif 1 maling, soalnya si Heiji ga kena tuh. Tau ah yang penting mereka tertangkap basah karena mereka keringetan jadinya basah!

"Dengerin aba-aba gw" bisik Shinichi.

"Apa?"

"Dalm hitungan 1... 2... 3... LARIII!" seru Shinichi sambil lari secepat mungkin sebelum ajal menantinya di tangan pacarnya.

"Woi tungguin!" Hakuba dan Kaito ga mau kalah.

"WOI! JANGAN KABUR!" teriak Aoko sambil lempar sendal dan ga tau tuh sendal dapet dari mana.

"Eh, Nakamori-san, kau dapet tuh sendal darimana?" tanya Akako heran.

"Gw persiapan, udah ayo! Nih, gw kasih bagian" kata Aoko sambil ngasih sendal dan kembali ngejar tuh orang-orang gaje.

"Kayaknya aku kenal nih sendal deh, tapi tau ah!" gumam Ran sambil liatin tuh sendal. Tapi _nevermind _ aja tuh dia, langsung ikutan Aoko dan disusul oleh Akako. Sedangkan Heiji...

"Situ tadi ga ngomongin apa-apa kan soal ane?" tanya pacarnya Heiji yang lain dan tak bukan adalah Kazuha.

"Nggak sih, tadi pas mau ngomong ga jadi" jawab Heiji jujur.

"Oooh... EH! Sini ikut ane pulang! Situ harus tanggung akibatnya!" kata Kazuha sambil njewer kuping Heiji dan digeret pulang.

"Aduh nasib gw apes banget sih, padahal gak gw apes-apesin" gumam Heiji. Setelah mereka pergi karena diroyokin, detective boys yang terdiri dari Conan, Ai, Genta, Mitsuhiko dan Ayumi yang sebenernya ga semuanya COWO seperti namanya itu datang (Di sini Conan sama Shinichi beda). Tapi saat mereka ke cafe, mereka heran.

"Eh, elu ngrasa ada yg aneh gak?" tanya Conan.

"Iya, di sini kok dingin banget" ujar Ayumi heran.

"Iya juga, trus rasanya kakiku dapat bergerak bebas gak kayak biasanya" kata Genta. Mereka coba liat ke bawah dan...

"SENDAL GW MANA!" seru Ai gajelas bikin kaca cafe pecah semua. (Ai: gilak, emang suara gw sekeras apasih ampe tuh kaca pecah)

"Sabar lah buk! Sendal gw juga ilang!" kata Conan.

"Ga bsa santai! Gw udah beli tuh sendal baru di toko sendal "SendalkuKakiku"! Mana bisa begitu dong!" protes Ai.

"Ternyata yang nyolong sendal ga Cuma di mesjid aja" gumam Mitsuhiko.

"Sekarang sendal kita mana coba! Masa kaki kita telanjang?" tanya Genta.

"Kaki telanjang gak apa-apa, tpi klo kitanya jangan!" timpal Conan.

"Kita juga tau lagi"

"Eh, apakah kalian tau siapa yang nyolong sendal kita?" tanya Conan ala Dora.

"Tanya PETA TANYA PETA!" seru Ayumi.

"Gw ga punya Peta..."

"NDESO!"

"... Yang jelas ga ada yg tau sendal kita di mana?" tanya Ai.

"Saya tak tau!" seru Genta.

"Eh, adik-adik ini nyari apa? Sumbangan?" tanya seorang pengunjung cafe yang ngeliat mereka pada gak pake sendal.

"Kami bukan pengemis, kami gelandangan.. Eh bukan, kami nyari sendal" ujar Mitsuhiko.

"Sendal? Kayaknya tadi ada 3 orang cewe bawa sendal banyak banget"

"3 cewe?"

"Iya, siapa tau sendal adik dibawa ama tuh 3 orang" jelas pengunjung Cafe.

"Ok, makasih keterangannya" kata Conan berterima kasih dan ngomongin ama temen-temen seperjuangannya.

"Ya sama-sama, pantesan aja dia pke kacamata soalnya keterangan kali ye" gumam pengunjung cafe tadi.

"Sendal kita di maling" kata Conan.

"Ya tau!"

"Katanya diambil 3 cewe"

"Oh"

"Dan kayaknya mereka pergi ke sana, soalnya tuh ada bekas sendal lemparan" jelas Conan sambil nunjuk jalan ke luar cafe.

"Gitu ya?"

"Cuek banget sih kalian?"

"Ya mana suka"

"Ya udah kejar aja tuh maling!"

"SETUJU! LETS GO!" semua pada ngacir ninggalin Conan.

"Jyah, gw dikacangin dah"

Dan itulah akhir dari acara(?), mereka pada kejar-kejaran karena kasus menggossip dan kecolongan sendal yang kenapa bisa terjadi kecolongan sendal seperti itu. Makanya anak-anak jangan menggossip karena kalian dapat dilempar sendal, akhir yang Kurang Bahagia XD #plak

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N:**

**Bhuahahaha, gaje.. Maklum dah saya lagi stress nih buatnya, gara-gara dikejar waktu. Emang waktu bisa ngejar ya? Ya ga tau lah, maaf klo kurang lucu dari biasanya. Thanks for read and please review. Klo ada kritik saran saya terbuka kok malah butuh bgt ^^**

**Sekian~**


End file.
